As is known, in industrially made dolls, the clothing has become increasingly important by becoming more and more elaborate and handsome as regards both its fashion and the fabric quality, to such an extent that it is usually the dress--i.e. the first object of attention for a potential buyer--which classifies and features a product in this trade.